


醉

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 对心怀不轨的人逞强喝酒的后果(？)
Relationships: 乐正绫/言和, 绫言
Kudos: 1





	醉

**Author's Note:**

> 不会喝酒千万别硬喝

“阿绫？”周遭喧哗扰得人头疼，言和蹙了眉头，低唤一声。

“嗯。”对方有气无力地从鼻尖挤出一声气音作为应答，头也不抬转手又给自己灌进满满一杯，而后抬手又要去抓酒瓶。

“还喝？”言和眼疾手快扣住对方手腕夺过酒瓶，头疼地看着几乎要瘫成泥的某人，“乖，回去吧，别闹。”

“不要。”乐正绫把大半张脸埋在臂弯里，闷闷地道。

“我陪你喝。”言和轻叹一声，温声道，“先回去好不好？”先把人哄回去再说，她想。

“......真的？”闷闷的声音透出了些委屈的哭腔，眨巴着一双湿漉漉的红眸，平日里傲气十足的女孩此时浑身写满了可怜巴巴。

“......”心脏猛的收缩，一瞬似融化般软成了一汪柔波，正要出口的话语止顿于舌尖，最终萦绕撩转成了一声幽幽的叹息飘散在空气中。言和抬手扣扣吧台示意服务生过来结账，迟疑地偷瞥女孩一眼，还是结了几瓶酒带走。

言和一只手上拎着酒一边拉着乐正绫往外走，眼角余光中女孩的脸上显出了欣悦的神色，大概是也知人底线，牵她走时倒是意外的乖顺。

所以......真的要喝？终于把人哄回家的言和看着眼前人迅速摆开的酒杯低头扶额，表示头疼。

——————

一向言出有信的女孩最终还是陪乐正绫喝完了那几瓶酒。对方倒是越喝越清醒，她勉强喝了几口被呛得不行后眼睛一闭自暴自弃般开始直接灌以至于什么时候意识陷入混沌也不知道。

一片迷雾中她听到有人唤自己，迷迷糊糊中她感到有温热轻点唇瓣，如羽毛般轻盈。

——————

所以......现在是什么情况？言和只觉得头痛欲裂，无力思考，昏昏沉沉勉强把眼皮撑开一条缝，映入那道熟悉的身影。

“阿和？”乐正绫此时浑身写满了虚，撑着床的手指不自觉攥捏着被单，“醒了？”

言和却无心去关注，她张张口，半晌才挤出个轻飘飘颤抖的字:“水......”沙哑的声音着实把乐正绫吓着了:“阿和你难受吗？”她赶忙凑近，“阿和？”她突然想起什么，“你昨晚.....第一次喝酒？”

“.....嗯。”言和半死不活的从鼻腔挤出一声闷哼作为应答。

“阿和你等着我去泡点蜂蜜水！”话音未落女孩的身影已经雷厉风行的消失在门口。

——————

言和喝完一杯水，总算感觉好受了些，撩撩眼皮子，才有心关注某人此时的别扭。

“怎么了？”她眨眨眼不解。

“......”来了！女孩浑身一颤，“那个......阿和......”

“嗯？”

“你.....”女孩开始蹂躏自己的衣角，半天才憋出一句，“感觉还好吗？”

“啊？”言和一脸茫然，突然心念一动顺着某人之前直勾勾的目光低头——

“......”言和保持微笑抬手拽住已经开始往外挪的某人，“......解释一下？阿绫？”

“......就......”对方嗫嚅着，“那个什么......”继续吞吞吐吐支支吾吾，“解释什么......”

“嗯？”

“......言和。”

“和我交往吧！！”

论宿醉醒来发现自己一身 吻 痕 的心理感受.jpg

我把你当妹妹你竟然 上 我？？.jpg

茫然无措.jpg


End file.
